Once more with Feeling
by Shadako
Summary: Der dunkle Lord wird immer mächtiger, hat schließlich sogar das Ministerium unter seiner Kontrolle. Auch Draco soll sich jetzt seinen Reihen anschließen. Doch anstatt sich auf seinen Auftrag vorzubereiten, Dumbledore zu stürzen, plant er etwas ganz anderes. Als Voldemort seine Lakaien schickt, verschwindet der jüngste Malfoy plötzlich von der Bildfläche...


_Once more with Feeling_  
_...back in time_

**Story:**

Der dunkle Lord wird immer mächtiger, hat schließlich sogar das Ministerium unter seiner Kontrolle. Auch Draco soll sich jetzt seinen Reihen anschließen. Doch anstatt sich auf seinen Auftrag vorzubereiten Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu räumen, plant er etwas ganz anderes.

Als Voldemort dann seine Lakaien schickt, verschwindet der jüngste Malfoy plötzlich von der Bildfläche. Nur um gut zwei Jahrzehnte früher wieder aufzutauchen...

_Eine Harry Potter Story von mir!  
Wer hätte das gedacht?  
Und Harry kommt nicht mal großartig vor!  
Tja, so kann´s gehen!  
Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall mit diesem Baby. 3_

Shada~

**Der Zeitumkehrer**

Kühles Schweigen. An der langen Tafel aus dunklem Mahagoni sitze ich meinen Eltern gegenüber. Das elegante Gewand meiner Mutter schimmert unter den Kerzen des alten Kronleuchters. Den Blick auf die Person neben sich gerichtet. Abwartend. Mir schenkt sie keine Beachtung.

Der von den Hauselfen reich gedeckte Tisch bleibt völlig unberührt. Auch ich esse nichts. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Nachdem meine Mutter mich ohne Vorwarnung aus Hogwarts zurück nach Hause geholt hat ist essen mein kleinstes Problem. Bis jetzt hat man mir immer noch nicht gesagt weshalb.

Ich schließe die Augen für einen Moment. So langsam bereitet mir die Situation Kopfschmerzen. Warum bin ich hier? Was ist es diesmal, dass der dunkle Lord von uns verlangt? Von meinen Eltern verlangt? Warum brauchen sie mich dafür?

Eine der schweren Türen zum Speisesaal wird aufgeschoben. Keinen Augenblick später steht ein zitternder Hauself neben meiner Mutter. Ein leichtes Nicken ihrerseits und die kleine Kreatur Beginnt hektisch zu sprechen. "M-meine Herrin, Miss Bellatrix i-ist eingetroffen!" Wieder nickt die blonde Frau. Unter einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwindet der Elf so schnell wie möglich. Bella hat ihm wahrscheinlich den Schreck seines Lebens eingejagt. Würde mich nicht wundern.

Trotz der Ankündigung von Bellatrix Ankunft bleibt Narzissa schweigend am Tisch sitzen. Den Blick wieder auf Lucius gerichtet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er so schnell aus Askaban entkommen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte _er_ seine Finger im Spiel.

Langsam scheint die Stille auch meine eigentlich so geduldige Mutter zu verunsichern. "Warum ist Bella hier?" Ihre Stimme monoton, gleichgültig. Auch wenn sie viel lieber aufspringen und hundert Fragen stellen würde. Für eine Malfoy wäre solches Verhalten undenkbar. Also wartet sie. Schweigt. Genau wie ich.

Anstatt ihr zu antworten zieht Lucius einen Tagespropheten aus seinem Mantel, reicht ihn seiner Frau. Mit steigender Neugier überfliegt Narzissa die Titelseite. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwindet die übliche, gefühllose Maske von ihren Zügen und weicht einem Ausdruck von Erstaunen. Ich beobachte sie misstrauisch. Mir ist nicht klar, was sie an diesem dummen Klatschblatt so schockieren könnte. "Dann hatte er also Erfolg... wie schön."

Ein gespieltes Lächeln fliegt über ihre Lippen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht. Warum sagt mir keiner, was hier gespielt wird? Langsam werde ich ungeduldig. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, steht Narzissa auf. Die kühle Maske wieder perfekt. Mit ihrer üblichen Eleganz folgt sie Lucius aus dem Raum. Zu Bella.

Die dunkle Tür fällt hinter meinen Eltern zu. Ich stehe auf, gehe zum anderen Ende der Tafel. Als ich den Tagespropheten in den Händen habe, wird mir alles schlagartig klar. Eine fette Überschrift prangt über einigen Bildern des Ministeriums. `Neuer Minister für Zauberei eingesetzt`. Ein paar Mal überfliege ich das Titelblatt, dann lasse ich die Zeitung fallen.

Er hat also auch das Ministerium in seiner Gewalt? Ich schließe die Augen, fahre mir mit den Händen durchs Haar. Das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Wer soll sich jetzt noch gegen den dunklen Lord stellen?

Fluchend verlasse ich den Raum, folge ohne Nachzudenken irgendwelchen Treppen. In meinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken. Ich dachte, ich hätte mehr Zeit! Bellatrix ist hier, dann ist er nicht weit. Und dieses Mal lässt er sich sicher nicht davon überzeugen, mich aus seinen Plänen rauszuhalten. Weder von meinen Eltern noch von Snape! Diesmal muss ich mir selbst helfen. Hätte ich nur eher mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen! Aber jetzt bleibt keine Zeit mehr.

Es dauert viel zu lang, bis ich mein Zimmer erreicht habe. Hastig verschließe ich die Tür mit dem wirkungsvollsten Zauber der mir einfällt. Dann suche ich so schnell es geht alles zusammen was ich benötige. Ein altes Buch mit schwarzem Einband, aufgeschlagen auf Seite 13. Eine Phiole deren Inhalt an Gewitterwolken erinnert. Weiße Kreide und ein paar Altarkerzen. Ein silberner Zeitumkehrer und mein Zauberstab. Das dürfte alles ein.

Mein Blick ruht auf dem Buch. Es war nicht einfach, an ein Buch über verbotene Magie zu kommen. Erst recht nicht an eines, das die dunklen Künste lehren soll. Noch schwieriger war der verdammte Zeitumkehrer zu kriegen. Es gibt nicht viele von diesen Dingern. Aber mit ein wenig schwarzer Magie und den Überredungskünsten eines Malfoy ist nichts unmöglich.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen zeichne ich mit der Kreide ein altes Siegel der dunklen Künste auf den Boden. Wie im Buch beschrieben. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher üben sollen. Ich darf mir keine Fehler erlauben. Wenn etwas an meinem Zauber schief läuft, dann ist meine einzige Chance, dem dunklen Lord zu entgehen verloren. Oder schlimmeres. Im Buch wird ausführlich beschrieben, was mit einem geschieht, wenn man scheitert. Beim Gedanken an ein Leben als furchtbar missgestaltete Laune der Natur in einer völlig falschen Zeitperiode jagt mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es darf nichts schief gehen! Hätte ich nur mehr Zeit gehabt. Aber in dieser verdammten Schule lassen einen Potter und seine kleinen Freunde ja keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Derweil ist mein gezeichnetes Siegel fertig. Jetzt noch die Kerzen platzieren und anzünden. Von irgendwo aus dem Haus ist Bellatrix irres Lachen zu hören. Hastig ziehe ich meinen Umhang über und stopfe das Buch lieblos in eine schwarze Tasche. Die Zeit wird knapp!

Die Phiole mit dem schwarzen Rauch öffne ich und lasse sie achtlos auf die Kreidelinien fallen. Dann stelle ich mich in die Mitte des Siegels, atme tief ein und beginne den alten Zauberspruch zu rezitieren. Glücklicherweise habe ich den Spruch schon vor einer Weile auswendig gelernt. In einer Hand den Zeitumkehrer, in der anderen den Zauberstab.

Die Stimme meiner verrückten Tante kommt näher, gefolgt von der meiner Mutter. Sie suchen schon nach mir! Jetzt bloß keine Versprecher beim Zauberspruch. Konzentrier dich, Draco!

"Wo ist er?!" schwarzer Rauch durchflutet den Raum um mich herum. Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen. Die Hälfte ist geschafft. "Ich weiß es nicht, Bella! So beruhige dich doch!" Narzissas helle Stimme kommt immer näher. Der letzte Absatz des Spruches.**"Draco! DRACO!"** Bella´s Fäuste hämmern gegen meine Tür. Meine Hand umschließt den Zauberstab fester. Das silberne Metallkonstrukt in der anderen dreht sich rasend schnell. Der Rauch wird dichter. Als ich die letzte Silbe des Spruches aufsage, knallt meine Tür auf. "Was tust du?!" Bella kreischt in den schwarzen Rauch. Sie zückt ihren Stab, doch bevor sie irgendwas tun kann, beginnt mein Zauber zu wirken. Eine Wolke aus rotierender Düsternis umschließt mich. Das gleichmäßige surren des sich drehenden Metalls ist zu hören. Die Stimmen der beiden Frauen werden leiser, verschwinden schließlich ganz.

Nur noch Schwärze und das Geräusch des Zeitumkehrers. Ich schließe die Augen, halte meinen Zauberstab so fest es nur geht. Ein furchtbares Gefühl von Übelkeit überkommt mich, als der Raum um mich verschwindet. Dann das Gefühl zu fallen. Tief. Ich versuche Luft zu holen, aber die Dunkelheit presst allen Sauerstoff aus meinen Lungen. Auch der Versuch meine Augen wieder zu öffnen scheitert. Das nächste, was ich wahrnehme ist ein dumpfer Aufprall. Nicht hart. Im Gegenteil. Der Untergrund ist weich.

Langsam zieht sich die Dunkelheit zurück. Der Druck auf meinen Lungen verschwindet und ich kann Luftholen. Wenig später gelingt es mir auch, die Augen zu öffnen. Das Summen des Zeitumkehrers lässt nach, kommt schließlich ganz zum Stillstand. Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder halbwegs orientieren kann. Ich liege auf dem Rücken. In irgendeinem Zimmer, auf einem Bett. Langsam richte ich mich auf. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Das war eine alles andere als angenehme Erfahrung! Mit einer Hand massiere ich meine Schläfe, während ich mich umsehe.

Ein großer Raum, an einer Wand das Bett auf dem ich liege. Mit schwarzen Lacken bezogen. Gegenüber ein großes Fenster. Ein Schreibtisch, ein schwerer Schrank, eine dunkle Tür. Nichts Auffälliges. Alles in beruhigend dunklen Farben.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist auch das unangenehme Schwindelgefühl verflogen. Ich stehe auf, gehe zum Fenster. Die Aussicht die sich mir bietet lässt meinen Atem einen Moment lang stocken. Mit einer Hand streiche ich über das kalte Glas des Fensters. Das ist kein Traum. Es hat funktioniert. Es hat wirklich funktioniert! "Malfoy Manor..."

Auf dem Schreibtisch hinter mir liegt eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Hastig überfliege ich das Titelblatt. Mein Blick bleibt am Datum hängen. Bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal lese ich die kleinen Zahlen. Der Zauber hat wirklich funktioniert! Ich bin immer noch in Malfoy Manor. Nur 25 Jahre früher.

Einen so komplizierten Zauber beim ersten Versuch perfekt hinzubekommen gilt als fast unmöglich. Aber scheinbar ist das Glück auf meiner Seite. Damit hat der erste Teil meines Plans schon mal funktioniert. Solange meine Mutter und Bella nicht raus finden, was für einen Zauber ich benutzt habe, um zu verschwinden, geht alles gut.

Selbst wenn sie es merken, es würde ewig dauern, mir zu folgen. Außerdem weiß keiner, in welche Zeit ich zurückgereist bin. Also praktisch unmöglich, dass der dunkle Lord mir in die Quere kommt! Das heißt ich kann den zweiten Teil meines Plans umsetzen. Was allerdings um einiges schwieriger wird, als durch die Zeit zu reisen. Und das will schon etwas heißen.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich eine Verkleidung herzaubern sollte. Aber wozu? Das ist die Vergangenheit. Mich gibt es hier noch gar nicht. Also kann mich auch keiner erkennen. Eine irgendwie beunruhigende Vorstellung.

So leise wie möglich verlasse ich das Zimmer. Ich will nicht riskieren, von irgendwelchen Hauselfen entdeckt zu werden. Immerhin bin ich für die ein völlig Fremder. Der lange Flur vor mir ist leer. Scheint niemand in der Nähe zu sein. Das Zimmer in dem ich aufgewacht bin, gehört wahrscheinlich meinen Vater. Der dürfte im Moment in Hogwarts sein. Also keiner hier der mich bemerken könnte.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich mich im Haus zurechtfinde. Zwar sieht alles etwas anders aus, aber die endlosen Flure und Hallen sind die gleichen. Während ich unbemerkt durch das Anwesend schleiche, gehe ich in Gedanken meine nächsten Schritte durch. Als erstes muss ich aus dem Gebäude raus. Dann irgendwie nach Hogwarts. Das dürfte schon das erste Problem sein. Das Schuljahr hat längst begonnen, also keine bequeme Zugfahrt. Vielleicht über das Flohnetzwerk? Nein, es wäre zu gefährlich, einfach irgendwo in einem Kamin aufzutauchen. Irgendwelche Lehrer könnten mich bemerken. Dann vielleicht nicht direkt nach Hogwarts, sondern über Hogsmeade? Der alten Kamin im oberen Stockwerk des _Drei Besen_ wäre perfekt. Dort oben treibt sich nie jemand herum. Und selbst wenn, einen Haufen Trunkenbolde wird mein Auftauchen nicht großartig interessieren.

In einem der vielen Säle des Hauses finde ich schnell einen Kamin. Praktischer weise genau darüber eine schimmernde Dose mit Flohpulver. Meine Großeltern sind wohl keine Freunde des Apparierens. Dankbar für diesen Umstand streue ich eine ordentliche Menge Pulver ins Feuer. Die Dose mit dem restlichen Pulver verschwindet in meiner Tasche. Wer weiß wann man das nochmal brauchen kann. Dann trete ich in die grün züngelnden Flammen und nenne meinen Zielort.

Wenig später lande ich unsanft im staubigen Kamin des _Drei Besen_. Diese Art der Fortbewegung ist wirklich furchtbar! Während ich den Ruß von meinem Umhang klopfe, schaue ich mich im Dachgeschoss um. Völlig Menschenleer. Von unten sind Gelächter und das Klirren von Gläsern zu hören. So weit, so gut. Im Untergeschoss angekommen mische ich mich unbemerkt unter die Leute. Eine bunte Gesellschaft sitzt an verschiedenen Tischen zusammen. Am Tresen steht die deutlich jüngere Madam Rosmerta. Wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Ich setzte mich an einen Ecktisch, ganz am Ende des Gastraumes. Unter der Kapuze meines schwarzen Umhangs beobachte ich die anderen Gäste. Glücklicherweise schenkt mir niemand größere Beachtung. Irgendwie muss ich jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen. Und das möglichst unbemerkt! Bis jetzt lief mein Plan gut, aber was nun? Etwas mehr Zeit zur Vorbereitung wäre wirklich gut gewesen. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass der dunkle Lord das Ministerium so schnell unter seine Kontrolle bringt? Wenn ich noch länger gewartet hätte, wäre ich sicher nicht so einfach davon gekommen. Bei meinem Glück hätte Bella den Zeitumkehrer oder das Buch gefunden. Dann wäre mein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Gedankenverloren presse ich meine Hand auf das dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm. Es musste sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als diese Zeitreise. Nur auf diese Weise kann ich noch ändern, was passiert ist.

Mein Blick schweift über die Anwesenden. Keiner hier weiß, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Lord Voldemorts erste Herrschaft beginnt. Ein kalter Schauer jagt mir beim Gedanken daran über den Rücken. Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken. Wenn alles glatt läuft, dann kommt es gar nicht erst dazu. Zwischen einer Sabberhexe und einigen Kobolden kann ich Schuluniformen Slytherins erkennen. Ein paar Schüler haben sich hier auf ein Butterbier getroffen. Keiner von ihnen kommt mir bekannt vor. Aber das ist meine Chance!

Als wenig später einer der Jungen in meinem Alter aufsteht und sich verabschiedet, folge ich ihm mit etwas Abstand. Unbemerkt von seinen Freunden. Eine Straße weiter ziehe ich ihn in eine Gasse, nachdem ich einen _silencio_ auf ihn gewirkt habe. Mit panischem Ausdruck in den Augen starrt er mich an. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. "Ist nichts persönliches, aber ich brauch deine Uniform." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist preisverdächtig.

Ein paar Minuten und einen Vergessenszauber später gehe ich durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade, richtung Hogwarts. Das war überraschend einfach. Das Problem mit der fehlenden Schuluniform wäre damit schon mal gelöst. Aber der Kerl kann einem schon etwas Leidtun. Wenn er nachher aufwacht und in Unterwäsche durch die Straßen irrt, hält man ihn sicher für verrückt. Soll aber nicht mein Problem sein.

Der Weg zur Zauberschule ist nicht weit, ich bin noch vor der Dämmerung da. Keiner der anderen Schüler stellt Fragen oder schenkt mir große Beachtung. Ich bin bloß einer von vielen. Ein sechzehnjähriger Schüler in einer Slytherinuniform. Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerade eine Zeitreise über zwei Jahrzehnte hinter mir habe, versteht sich. Mein Weg führt mich über den vollen Hof. Das Schloss hat sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht verändert. Es sieht alles genauso aus, wie zu meiner Zeit. Abgesehen von den Schülern natürlich. Hier und dort schnappe ich Fetzen von Gesprächen auf. Über Quidditsch, die nächste Prüfung oder unbeliebte Lehrer.

Nichts Besonderes. Nichts, von einer bevorstehenden Schreckensherrschaft oder schwarzer Magie. Nichts von Todessern oder dem dunklen Lord. Bis jetzt ist alles noch friedlich. Und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es auch so bleibt.

Als ich eine der Hallen betrete, steht eine junge Hexe am obersten Treppenabsatz. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit einem mir unbekannten Lehrer. Als sie sich umdreht, erkenne ich Minerva McGonagall. Eine absolut gruselige Vorstellung, die alte Gewitterhexe als relative hübsche, junge Frau zu sehen. Es wird wohl eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhne, bekannte Gesichter so viel jünger zu sehen. Während sich der Gang langsam von Schülern leert, bleibe ich hinter einer steinernen Säule stehen und beobachte sie.

In ihrer Unterhaltung geht es um einen Lehrer. Professor Slughorn wenn ich richtig verstanden habe. Sie werden unterbrochen, ehe ich mehr aufschnappen kann. Albus Dumbledore tritt von hinten an McGonnagall heran. Der andere Lehrer verabschiedet sich. Zu meiner Überraschung sieht Dumbledore nicht viel anders aus, als wir ihn im ersten Schuljahr kennen gelernt haben. Wie alt ist der Mann eigentlich…? Momentan dürfte er aber noch Lehrer hier sein. Im Fach Verwandlung, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.

Meine Neugier gewinnt die Oberhand, und ich versuche unbemerkt näher zu kommen. Das Gespräch ist bedeutend leiser geworden. Ich kann kein Wort mehr verstehen. Die Hexe nickt kurz und wendet sich ab, will gehen. Dumbledore steht mit dem Rücken zu mir. Es sieht so aus als wolle auch er gerade gehen, als er plötzlich inne Hält. Erschrocken halte ich den Atem an. Hat er mich bemerkt?

"Sollten sie nicht im Unterricht sein?" Der bärtige Zauberer dreht sich zu mir um. Auch McGonnagal schaut mich an. Langsam trete ich hinter der Säule vor, räuspere mich. In Gedanken suche ich nach irgendeiner Erklärung, die der alte Zauberer mir glauben würde. Mir fällt keine ein. Dumbledore mustert mich einen Moment lang. "Seltsam. Normalerweise erinnere ich mich an alle meine Schüler... Wie ist ihr Name?" Ich schlucke schwer. Oh, verflucht! So war das Ganze nicht geplant. Ich wollte unbemerkt ein paar Informationen sammeln und mich nicht vor dem zukünftigen Schulleiter rechtfertigen!

"Ah..." Mein Blick wandert durch den Raum. Ein Name? Meinen richtigen Namen kann ich ihm schlecht sagen! Also irgendwas anderes. Bloß was? "Dra... Drago. Drago Nox."

Ich war eindeutig schon kreativer. Aber was will man in so kurzer Zeit erwarten? Ich war auf so eine Frage nicht vorbereitet. Wie auf so vieles. Ich hätte wirklich dringend mehr Zeit für die Vorbereitung gebraucht!

Der alte Zauberer schaut mich abschätzig an. Vermutlich weiß er, dass ich lüge. Aus irgendeinem Grund weiß dieser Dumbledore sowieso alles. Die erste die spricht, ist allerdings die Hexe neben ihm. "Wir haben keinen Schüler mit diesem Namen, da bin ich mir sicher!" Ihre Stimme ist genauso unerträglich wie zu meiner Zeit. Woher will sie das überhaupt wissen? Sie muss doch relativ neu hier sein. Der Lehrer schaut sie an und nickt leicht. Dann bin ich wieder das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Was jetzt? Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen! Um die Zukunft zu ändern, muss ich hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Andernfalls war die Zeitreise umsonst! Denk nach, Draco! "Nun..." Oh, ja. Ganz toll. Das hat sie sicherlich überzeugt! Was zum Henker mache ich hier?!

Bevor ich einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen kann, mich selbst zu rechtfertigen, ergreift Dumbledore wieder das Wort. "Ah, ja! Jetzt erinnere ich mich!" Minerva schaut ihn fragend an. "Was?"

Genau das ging mir auch gerade durch den Kopf. Was soll das jetzt? Woran erinnert er sich? Es ist unmöglich, dass er mich kennt! Schließlich dauert es noch Jahre, bis ich überhaupt geboren werde! Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. "Der neue Schüler, versetzt aus Durmstrang, richtig?" Der alte Mann schaut mich wissend an. Ich nicke nur leicht. Keine Ahnung was hier gerade vorgeht. McGonnagall schiebt ihre Brille nach oben. "Oh? Ein neuer Schüler also. Versetzt...mitten im Schuljahr? Das ist ungewöhnlich." Dumbledore winkt ab. "Schon gut Minerva. Ich kümmere mich darum. Eine Klasse wartet auf dich." Schnell nickt die junge Hexe und mit einem letzten Blick auf mich verschwindet sie im nächsten Flur. Jetzt bin ich allein mit dem zukünftigen Schulleiter. Er bedeutet mir, ihm zu folgen.

Wenig später sitze ich in seinem Büro. Diesmal dass eines Lehrers. Aber genauso merkwürdig eingerichtet wie sein zukünftiges. Auf dem Tisch eine Schale mit Lakritzschnappern. Ich lehne dankend ab, als er mir welche anbietet. Den Fehler habe ich vor Jahren gemacht. Irgendwo auf einem Fest. Ich werde definitiv nie wieder welche essen. Oder es versuchen.

"Also, Drago." Ich schaue auf als er meinen falschen Namen sagt. Scheinbar hat er mir wenigstens das abgekauft. "Wie ich sehe haben sie ihre neue Uniform schon bekommen?" Wieder nicke ich. Irgendwie habe ich das ungute Gefühl er weiß Bescheid. Was unmöglich sein kann. Aber wer kann schon sagen was für Dumbledore möglich ist und was nicht?

Während er ein paar Dokumente durchblättert fährt er fort. "Sehr schön. Dann werde ich alles in die Wege leiten. Ab Morgen sind sie offiziell Schüler von Hogwarts." Mit fragendem Blick schaue ich den Zauberer an. Hält er mich wirklich für einen neuen Schüler? "Sie können gehen, wohin sie wollen. Ich hoffe sie werden sich schnell einleben, und Erfolg haben mit ihrer... Aufgabe."

Also doch. Er weiß Bescheid. Aber wie ist das möglich? "Woher wissen sie wer ich bin?" Meine Frage scheint ihn kein bisschen zu Überraschen. "Oh, das weiß ich nicht." Er steht auf und geht hinüber zu einem Käfig. In Gedanken streicht er über die Gitterstäbe. Auf dem Käfigboden ein Häufchen Asche. "Ich habe einfach so ein Gefühl... Das es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen." Der bärtige Mann in den langen Gewändern dreht sich wieder zu mir. "Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie diese Aufgabe aussieht." Ein väterliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Langsam wird er mir unheimlich, dieser Dumbledore! Egal was er auch macht, er hat immer die richtige Vorahnung. Seine Unterstützung macht es allerdings um einiges einfacher. Wenn ich mich ganz offiziell hier in Hogwrats aufhalten darf, komme ich viel schneller an Informationen über den dunklen Lord und seine Pläne. So kann ich direkt mit den anderen Schülern reden.

Die Türen zu Dumbledores Büro gehen auf und eine ältere Dame kommt herein. "Ah, meine Liebe, gut das sie hier sind." Die alte Hexe im grauen Umhang mustert mich durch ihre dicken Brillengläser. "Das hier ist der neue Schüler, von dem ich sprach! Bringen sie ihn bitte in den Aufenthaltsraum seines Hauses, ja?" Die alte Hexe nickt, ich folge ihr schweigend. Kurz bevor wir den Raum verlassen, erklingt wieder die Stimme des zukünftigen Schulleiters. "Ach, und besorgen sie Mister Rentz bitte eine neue Uniform! Seine alte ist leider irgendwo in Hogsmeade abhandengekommen."

Die etwas verwunderte Hexe verlässt mit mir den Raum. Das muss dieser Typ sein, dem ich die Uniform abgenommen habe. Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Wie viel weiß dieser alte Zauberer noch? Unheimlich.

Die grauhaarige Lehrerin neben mir stellt sich kurz vor. Ich höre nicht wirklich zu, sage ihr meinen falschen Namen. Dann erreichen wir auch schon den Kerker der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führt. Bis jetzt läuft alles ausgesprochen gut. Ich bin noch keinen Tag hier in der Vergangenheit, und bin schon hier unten. Als Schüler im Haus Slytherin. Ohne irgendwelche Zauber und Tricks. Wenn bloß der Rest meines Vorhabens auch so reibungslos über die Bühne gehen würde…

Auch hier unten sieht alles ganz ähnlich aus wie in meiner Zeit. Die Hexe sagt das Passwort und ich kann eintreten. "Also, das hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Dieser Teil der Kerker befindet sich unter dem See, daher-" Bevor sie mit ihren Ausführungen fortfahren kann, unterbreche ich sie. "Weiß ich schon, danke." Damit gehe ich an ihr vorbei. Ich war noch nie für meine Höflichkeit bekannt. Die Hexe schaut mir verdutzt nach, schiebt ihre Brille nach oben und geht. Scheinbar nicht in der Stimmung sich mit unfreundlichen Schülern rumzuärgern.

Mein Blick wandert durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen sind alle beim Unterricht. Also habe ich etwas Zeit, um mich umzusehen. In den Schlafsälen herrscht die gleiche Leere. In einem der Räume finde ich ein leeres Bett vor. Darauf ein Brief mit meinem, wohlgemerkt falschen, Namen. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich ihn einfach wegwerfen soll. Doch wieder gewinnt meine Neugier. Schnell überfliege ich die Zeilen. Dumbledores Handschrift. Wie hat er in so kurzer Zeit...?

Egal. Es hat nicht viel Sinn, ihn verstehen zu wollen. Es gelingt mir eh nicht.

Im Brief steht eine unwichtige Willkommensansprache, darunter nur noch eine Zeile direkt an mich. `Ich denke, sie werden sich bestens in Hogwarts zu Recht finden. Falls sie wiedererwarten doch Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an die Vertrauensschüler. Beste Grüße, Albus Dumbledore.` Der Brief verschwindet in meiner Tasche. Die trage ich die ganze Zeit bei mir. Schließlich sind der Zeitumkehrer und das Buch darin die Rückfahrkarte in meine eigene Zeitperiode. Die einzige Rückfahrkarte. Also sollte ich besser gut darauf aufpassen.

Ich verstaue die Tasche samt Inhalt in der Truhe vor meinem Bett und belege sie mit einigen komplizierten Schutzzaubern. Nur für alle Fälle. Dann lasse ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Kaum zu glauben das ich vor ein paar Stunden noch kurz davor stand, endgültig in den Dienst des dunklen Lords zu treten.

Jetzt bin ich hier. In Hogwarts, und dabei zu versuchen, mit Hilfe der dunklen Künste die Zukunft zu ändern. Das hört sich selbst für einen Zauberer ziemlich abenteuerlich an. Aber wenn ich eines in meinen Jahren an der Zauberschule gelernt habe, dann das alles möglich ist. Vorausgesetzt man kennt den richtigen Zauberspruch. Mein Blick wandert zu der Holztruhe. Und man hat die richtigen Hilfsmittel.

Irgendwo zwischen dem Zeitumkehrer, meiner bevorstehenden Aufgabe und der anschließenden Heimreise driften meine Gedanken ab. Zu einem ganz anderen Thema. Die Strafe, die meine Eltern erwartet. Meine Familie ist bei Lord Voldemort ohnehin schon in Ungnade gefallen. Nach dieser Sache im Ministerium. Was mussten sich Potters kleine Freunde und sein Pate auch einmischen? Wären sie nicht gewesen, hätte Lucius die Prophezeiung ohne Probleme an sich gebracht!

Eine plötzliche Wut auf Potter, Black und die Auroren überkommt mich. Vielleicht hätte ich mich dem dunklen Lord doch anschließen sollen? Hätte ich ihn im letzten Kampf unterstützen sollen? Wieso sich überhaupt die Mühe machen in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um die Zukunft zu ändern? Sollen doch alle Muggel und deren Sympathisanten bekommen was sie verdienen!

Aber hier geht es nicht um die Muggel. Oh nein. Nie hätte ich all diesen Aufwand betrieben, einen so komplizierten Zauber auszuführen. Ganz davon abgesehen, wie gefährlich er ist. Nie hätte ich so ein Risiko auf mich genommen für ein paar Muggel.

Trotzdem bin ich jetzt hier. Um den dunklen Lord aufzuhalten. Nicht wegen meinem schlechten Gewissen oder weil mir plötzlich klar geworden ist, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Nicht, weil ich ein großer Held sein will, so wie Potter. Nein. Sondern wegen meiner Eltern. Sicherlich klingt das ziemlich egoistisch. Das Schicksal der Welt ist mir gleichgültig, solange ich meiner Familie helfen kann. Ich bin bloß hier her gereist, um meine Eltern davor zu bewahren, sich _ihm_ anzuschließen. Vor einer Menge falschen Entscheidungen und einer noch viel größeren Menge unaussprechlicher Bestrafungen. Für mich ist dass das wichtigste.

Und genau da setzt mein Plan jetzt an. Ich weiß, dass sich Lucius irgendwann in seiner Schulzeit dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat. Genau das will ich verhindern. Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher wie, aber mir wird schon was einfallen!

Zuerst muss ich herausfinden, wer sich den dunklen Künsten verschrieben hat. Wer der dunkle Lord ist. Oder eher werden wird. Aus einigen Büchern weiß ich, dass es sich um einen Schüler gehandelt hat. Einen aus Slytherin. Etwa im selben Jahrgang wie mein Vater. Alles Weitere muss ich hier in Erfahrung bringen. Dafür muss ich erst mal ein paar andere Schüler aus dieser Zeit kennen lernen. Welche, die mir dabei helfen, an Informationen zu kommen. Draußen wird es langsam dunkel, während ich weiter an meinem Plan feile.

Das nächste was ich mitbekomme, sind gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann ist der Unterricht wohl zu Ende. Ab Morgen muss ich auch teilnehmen. Ein Plan, wann ich welches Fach habe lag Dumbledores Brief bei. Immerhin bin ich als neuer Schüler hier. Zumindest vorerst.

Während ich aufstehe, zupfe ich meine Uniform zurecht. Sie passt nicht ganz, aber ein kleiner Zauber dürfte dem Abhilfe schaffen. Dann gehe ich nach unten. Im schummrigen Licht des Gemeinschaftsraumes sitzen einige Jungen und ein Mädchen. Die drei mir unbekannten Jungen interessieren mich nicht weiter. Die schwarzhaarige Hexe dagegen schon. Ich werde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, sie sehr gut zu kennen. Allerdings keine angenehme Bekanntschaft.

Keiner der Anwesenden bemerkt mich, zu sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft. "Ich sage euch, das war der schwerste Test des Jahres!" Einer der Jungen mit braunem Haar lehnt sich stöhnend in seinem Sessel zurück. Ein anderer Antwortet. "Du machst Witze! Das war noch gar nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem was Slughorn für uns auf Lager hat! Zaubertränke ist der Horror!" Die Diskussion geht eine Weile so weiter. Bis sich schließlich das Mädchen einmischt. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme wird mir auch klar woher ich sie kenne. "Dieses belanglose Gejammer ist nicht auszuhalten! Schweigt, oder ich bringe euch dazu!" Mit hochgezogener Braue mustere ich die junge Frau. Bellatrix. Sie war als Jugendliche schon unausstehlich. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?

Die beiden Jungen ihr gegenüber zucken zusammen, einer hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Sie schreit beide an, hebt drohend ihren Stab. Flucht irgendwas von verweichlichten Nichtsnutzen und stürmt nach oben in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Sehr nettes Mädchen. Wirklich sympathisch. Ich wette, sie war die erste die sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hat.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallt das die Kerkerwände wackeln, gehe ich nach unten. "Sehr nette Umgangsformen." Die drei Verbleibenden schauen zu mir hoch. Ich gehe selbstsicher auf sie zu. Scheinen alle drei weder die Einflussreichsten noch die Hellsten zu sein. Die dürften einfach zu manipulieren sein. "Und wer bist du, wenn man fragen darf?" Der Junge, der keine Angst vor Bella zu haben schien, spricht. Ist wohl der Anführer von diesen Trotteln. "Drago Nox. Bin von Durmstrang hier her versetzt wurden. Lange Geschichte."

Die Story des zukünftigen Schulleiters gefällt mir ganz gut, also halte ich mich erst mal daran. Der Boss dieser Trottel streckt mir eine Hand entgegen. "Igor Ivanow. Mein Vater war in Durmstrang! Freut mich." Besser kann es wirklich nicht laufen. Dumbledore hat mir mit seiner kleinen Story wirklich weitergeholfen.

Ein wenig Smalltalk und ein paar ausgedachte (zumindest von meiner Seite) Geschichten über Durmstrang später, sind Igor und ich praktisch die besten Freunde. Scheinbar ist er gar nicht so dumm wie er aussieht. Immerhin kann er mir ein paar nützliche Informationen über die Lehrer und ein paar der Schüler geben. Auch den dunklen Künsten scheint er nicht abgeneigt. Ich werde mich wohl an ihn halten, wenn ich mehr wissen will. Vielleicht kennt er sogar den dunklen Lord?

Gerade erzählt er von seinem Vater und dessen Zeit an der Zauberschule in Osteuropa. "-und eigentlich wollte ich auch nach Durmstrang. Dort lehren sie einem wenigstens anständiges Zeug. Auch die dunklen Künste! Nicht so wie hier, aber meine Mutter-... naja, so bin ich hier gelandet." Das Ende einer mehr als langweiligen Geschichte, die ich mir anhören musste. Aber was tut man nicht alles für Informationen?

Außerdem war das die Chance, ein bisschen nachzuhaken. "Gibt es hier nicht auch die eine oder andere Möglichkeit, sein Wissen über die dunklen Künste etwas... aufzubessern?" Ein wissender Blick meinerseits.

Kurz zögert er. Dann scheint der Schwarzhaarige mich aber für vertrauenswürdig zu befinden und nickt. Er beugt sich etwas nach vorn und flüstert. "Da gibt es natürlich die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek... da steht das eine oder andere Buch mit interessantem Inhalten rum." Nichts, was ich nicht schon wusste. Enttäuschend. Dabei dachte ich echt, dieser Igor kann mir bei meiner Suche nach ihr weißt schon wem weiterhelfen. Ich nicke leicht. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal bei Bella versuchen? Wenn sie nur nicht so gruselig währe.

Gerade als ich mich verabschieden will, packt er mich an der Schulter. "Dann wäre da noch was anderes..." Mit neu gewecktem Interesse lasse ich mich wieder in den Sessel neben ihm fallen. "Red weiter." Der etwas ältere Schüler sieht sich um, bevor er weiterspricht. "Du hast doch vorhin diese Black gesehen, stimmt´s?" Ich nicke leicht, ungeduldig. Seine beiden trotteligen Begleiter wirken etwas unruhig. Scheinbar nicht sehr begeistert vom momentanen Thema.

"Also, wenn du mehr über die dunklen Künste erfahren willst, dann halt dich an sie. Oder an diesen Riddle, mit dem sie so oft spricht. Aber pass bloß auf. Den willst du nicht zum Feind haben, glaub mir..." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber der Kerl ist echt unheimlich. Am besten du hältst dich von ihm fern und versuchst dein Glück in der verbotenen Abteilung." Mit diesem Worten steht Igor auf, Verabschiedet sich und geht mit seinen beiden Schoßhunden in Richtung Schlafsäle. Na, das hört sich doch schon eher nach brauchbaren Informationen an.

Riddle also? Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Dann werde ich mich wohl daran machen, diesen Riddle zu finden. Wenn er wirklich so oft mit Bella spricht sollte das nicht schwer werden. Und raus finden, was er mit den dunklen Künsten am Hut hat sollte mir auch gelingen. Zufrieden mit meinen neuen Informationen gehe auch ich zurück zu meinem Bett. Es ist spät geworden. Und für die hirnlosen Gespräche der anderen anwesenden Schüler über Quidditsch interessiere ich mich nicht wirklich.

Ein wenig Schlaf wird mir gut tun. Immerhin habe ich eine Zeitreise über zwei Jahrzehnte, einmal Flohnetzwerk und zwei Stunden Konversation mit einem selbstverliebten Russen hinter mir. Genug Anstrengung für einen Tag.

~~~tbc~~~

Ein langes erstes Kapitel, ich weiß. Aber die ganze Vorgeschichte wollte ich nicht über mehrere Kapitel hinziehen. :)

Damit wäre Draco also schon mal in Hogwarts, zur selben Zeit wie Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black & Co. Ab hier wird´s spannend!

_[Ich hab Riddle einfach in diese Zeit gepackt, nehmts mir nicht übel! Ich weiß dass er wesentlich älter ist, aber hey, das ist eine FF! :D]_

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Shada~


End file.
